


La peur de sa vie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [230]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surprises, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Steven se réveilla doucement, un invité dans son lit.





	La peur de sa vie

La peur de sa vie

Steven avait l'impression d'être le seul de l'équipe à savoir rester tranquille, l'équipe de France était remplie de joueurs prêts à se sauter dessus à chaque mot prononcé, mais lui restait calme, c'était un instinct qu'il avait appris sur le terrain. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de la demi-finale gagnée face à la Belgique, et toute l'équipe faisait la fête, bruyamment malgré l'heure tardive... Il ne les changerait pas de toutes façons, alord il ne pouvait que profiter avec eux de l'atmosphère et du fait qu'ils allaient en finale ! Steven resta quand même raisonnable en allant se coucher avant que le soleil ne se lève, c'était drôle pour lui dire ça, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la Russie malgré presque un mois ici. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin quand Steven commença à plonger dans le monde des limbes, son corps épuisé et son esprit de plus en plus lent. Néanmoins avant de s'endormir, il entendit tout de même la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et le bruissement de ses couvertures.

Quand Steven rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil s'engoufrait dans la pièce et il se rendit compte de sa fatigue lorsque plusieurs bâillements échappèrent à sa bouche de manière incontrôlée. Il s'étira les bras et fit glisser les couvertures de son torse à ses genoux, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite pour constater l'étendue des dégâts d'une qualification en finale de coupe du monde. Lucas dormait dans son lit, bavant sur son oreiller et s'accrochant à sa couverture. Bordel il n'avait pas rêvé quand il avait cru entendre quelqu'un glisser à ses côtés pendant son sommeil... Steven s'échappa silencieusement de son lit pour aller dans sa salle de bain, se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Putain de Lucas Hernandez, il aurait au moins pu attendre le lendemain de la finale pour lui coller la peur de sa vie ! Quand il en ressortit, Steven sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Son lit était de nouveau vide. Avait-il rêvé ? Était-il fou ? Où était Lucas ?!

''BOUH !'' Son cœur s'arrêta net dans sa poitrine. Putain ! Lucas s'était caché il ne savait où pour lui coller une deuxième fois la peur de sa vie

''Bordel Lucas !'' Son calme avait vite déchanté avec Hernandez

''Je t'ai eu ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, à mourir de rire !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ? Ne me dis pas qu'Adil a encore joué avec un extincteur ?!''

''Du calme, j'avais perdu le sens de l'orientation avec la bière et les autres alors je suis allé dormir dans ta chambre, ta porte était à moitié ouverte, je crois que je l'ai confondue avec la mienne.''

''Lucas... Tu aurais pu voir que je dormais ici, il y a ma tête sur la porte !''

''Je sais... Mais Antoine et les autres m'ont poussé à boire, je suis vraiment désolé Steven, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, enfin si pour la deuxième fois, mais pas la première.''

''Il faut vraiment que je parle avec Griezmann... Allez viens on va au petit-déjeuner et je te ramène dans ta chambre.''

''Merci Steven !''

Steven souffla du nez alors que Lucas lui souriait et déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue, c'était parfois très dur d'être le plus sage de l'équipe.

Fin


End file.
